Heroes of Justice
by gunman
Summary: Spider-Man and his allies are teleported to an alternate universe thanks to Dr. Doom where they encounter new heroes and new love interests. Other pairings will include Flash/Wasp, Steve Rogers/Diana Prince and Ms Marvel with someone. I haven't decided yet.


**_HEROES FOR JUSTICE_**  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, Spider-Man, Justice League or any of their characters.

Summary: Spider-Man and his friends are teleported to the Justice Leagues universe when Dr. Doom tries to ruin the FF's lives and reputations.

Based off of 'phantom00' Story Archive story.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1**  
Interruptions **

With a painful scowl that was hidden by his red mask, Spider-Man looked down at the Baxter Building. From up above, whilst swinging across the sky between towering skyscrapers, nothing seemed normal. As of late, quite a crowd of people carrying signs were gathered around the main entrance of the building, protesting and cussing. The web-slinger hadn't watched the news as of late, so he didn't know precisely what was going on, but it seemed that the Fantastic Four were being suspected of participating in racketeering. Either that, or terrorism. What little information there was seemed to be very conflicting, and honestly, didn't make a lick of sense to him.

He suddenly felt a strong, almost violent, tug of his trusty spider-sense, which had nearly caused him to let go of his webline. Something incredible must be happening somewhere about, threatening not just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, but the city of New York as well.

He looked down at the crowd. The wall-crawler knew only too well that the most insignificant man or woman could do a whole lot of damage, especially if they were hidden amongst innocent people. But his spider-sense was getting nothing from the mass of people. Whatever had triggered it hadn't come from the crowd of protestors. It was coming from within the Baxter Building itself, and that sent shivers down Spider-Man's spine.

While Spider-Man knew that Reed Richards would never create something unholy or monstrous in his lab, he was more than aware that Johnny might have unintentionally caused something to go wrong. All those 'Do Not Touch' signs in Reed's lab were lost on Johnny, and Spider-Man hopes that the flame-headed youth hadn't once again opened the Negative Zone Portal again.

A slight twist of his body to change the direction of his swing and Spider-Man was flying towards the rooftop of the Baxter Building. He landed without any trouble or incident, which would have seemed strange, given the security Reed had installed.

The observatory was just a few feet away from him. Spider-Man calmly walked towards it. His spider-sense was still buzzing, but there didn't seem to be anything specifically dangerous behind the entrance door.

He grabbed the knob and turned it. The door opened. The 25-year old superhero sighed. Leaving the door open like this was careless, especially with flying super-villains about who could easily invade. Johnny's idiocy was obviously at work here.

Spider-Man entered the observatory, and from there he had access to the building. Usually he didn't have an opportunity to admire the big telescope within the observatory or the beautiful vehicles within the hangar without having to put up with the Flaming Jerk, however, now he had to move, and given how strongly his head was ringing, even the Torch's absence was unsettling.

Quickly the web-slinger made his way to the stairs that would lead to the fourth floor where the Negative Zone Portal was situated. He had a feeling that that was where all of the trouble was.

Even before reaching the fourth floor, Spider-Man adhered to the ceiling, crawling along it in case he met an intruder.

As stealthily as he could, and trusting his spider-sense, Spider-Man entered the Negative Zone Portal room.

He didn't like at all what he saw.

Mr. Fantastic, Ben Grimm and Matchstick boy were trapped within semi-invisible force-field bubbles. Try as they might, they couldn't get out. The Thing was constantly pounding on the field, while Johnny Storm's fire blazed the bubble into visibility.

Nearby stood Sue Richards, the Invisible Woman. She stood still as a mannequin. Indeed, her face was like that of a department store dummy as there was a vacant expression on her face. This was obviously the result of the strange, crown-like device on her head.

Without a doubt this was a mind control device of some sort. Spider-Man wondered how powerful it was.

Further away, close to the Negative Zone Portal and a control console that Spidey didn't remember being there, were three imposing figures, all of which were Dr. Doom. Spider-Man was sure that at least one of them was a Doombot.

The Dr. Doom closest to the strange console, the one in the center, and the one likeliest to be Doom himself (Spidey didn't think that Dr. Doom would allow his Doombots to defeat Mr. Fantastic without him being there) patted the console gingerly.

"As I said before, Richards, I am tired." the possible Doom said with a deep metallic voice. "Tired of having my plans foiled by the likes of you or the Avengers. This is a quick solution – a solution I think most appropriate, considering that you yourself invented this device, and discovered the Negative Zone and all of its horrors. I am fortunate that the most efficient of you accursed superheroes live in this city. It leaves me in the enviable position of being rid of you simply by pressing this red button. Your 'significant other' will remain here as the countdown begins. She will not, however, regain her free will until it is all over." he said.

_Not good_. Spidey thought as he pulled out his Avengers ID card and tapped it once.

("Webs? What's up?") Tony Stark's face appeared on the card.

"Tony, are you recording this message?" Spider-Man asked.

("I can. Why?")

"I need a favor. Patch this feed through every available television and computer terminal you can." Spider-Man said as he silently moved into the lab and placed the ID card on a section of the wall so that it was standing up and had full view of Dr Doom. "Victor Von Doom is about to go viral."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Outside of The Baxter Building)

The angry protestors were still shouting out all kinds of curses at the Fantastic Four, whom many of them thought to be heroes. But their actions as of recently had caused even the government to turn a cruel and glaring eye towards the cosmic quartet.

Suddenly, from across the street, a large big screen television (not unlike the Jumbo Tron in the middle of Times Square) roared to life. Several other televisions in the area, and even on all radios and computer screens, now seemed to be playing only one station.

_"You'll never get away with this"_ Reed Richards shouted in a low growl even as he struggled against his invisible prison.

Dr. Doom chuckled as everyone in New York turned their attention to the various media outlets.

_"Richards, have you been reduced to spouting out tired clichés? I **will** get away with this."_ Doom said.

_"You won't. Do you think this country is going to kneel before you even if you throw this city into the Negative Zone? Latveria will feel the full wrath of the United States, and if you escape this wild scheme of yours, your days will still be numbered. The dead can't savor their victories."_

Dr. Doom then let out a demonic laugh that sent chills up the spines of everyone in the city.

_"Richards, you truly are not aware of how well I planned your downfall and that of your allies, are you? Do you think that the problems afflicting you were mere accidents? It was my hand that directed the events against you – the destruction of that space station, the attack on Air Force 1, the explosion in Phoenix, those accounts that those investigators found – it was all me Richards! When I press this red button and when the countdown is over, when this city and the surrounding landscape are sucked into the Negative Zone, **you** will be the one everyone blames! You will be given the treatment you so rightly deserved, yet have unjustly eluded for so long. You will be seen as the villain you have painted me as! You will be made to be the outcast, the criminal, the tyrant! All I regret is that you won't live long enough to see your downfall"_

Everyone who heard the madman's confession, dropped their signs, feeling shame at thinking that the Fantastic Four were terrorists and criminals.

_"And once you and your accursed Fantastic Four have been dealt with, I will turn my attentions to The Avengers, and then The X-Men, and all others who would stand in my way of reshaping this world into the paradise I have so envisioned!" _Doom stated.

_"A world without free will or choice! Your ideas of paradise come with a cost that no one will be willing to pay."_ Reed said.

_"Free will!"_ he scoffed. _"Choice!"_ he laughed. _"Those are the very problems that plague mankind. Once they are eliminated, mankind will truly know peace." _

_"You just can't take a joke made about you. People make jokes about the Fantastic Four, about Spider-Man, about Mutants, all the time. But it's all talk, Victor. It's one of the things people enjoy about this world."_ Reed said.

_"And yet, they believe everything said to them about it's heroes. I framed you for all those vile crimes, and the public, and even the stupid American government, believed it. They believe its heroes can be villains, and that despots like me can change our ways. The truth, is far simpler. People are stupid and ignorant, and need to be shown that those who have power, are the ones who should lead them. Whether or not they agree."_

_"You'll never get away with this!"_ Reed shouted.

_"Oh, do cease your incessant nagging and pitiful heroic clichés."_

The crowd had fully changed their attitudes when The Avengers arrived.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Inside the Baxter Building)

Doom raised his hand over the red button, his intention was quite clear. Spider-Man had had enough. The web-slinger leapt through the air, firing his webline at Sue and snagging the mind control device from the blond heroine's head. The Invisible Woman let out a scream, and then collapsed.

Dr. Doom looked at the ceiling. His eyes met the big lenses over the young superhero's eyes.

"You?" the armored tyrant spat out.

"Yeah me. You thought that I was going to let you send New York into magic No-No land? I eat hot dogs here!" the web-slinger replied.

Dr. Doom raised his iron hand and a bolt of energy shot out of it, towards the web-slinger on the ceiling. The wall-crawler easily leapt away, landing on the ground on both feet as the bolt shattered the ceiling.

The Latverian tyrant growled but he did not raise his fist towards Spider-Man. His hand went down towards the red button. His finger was only an inch from it when another hand swatted it away.

Dr. Doom quickly turned to see Mr. Fantastic smiling at him.

"Didn't I tell you that you'd never get away with this?" Mr. Fantastic said as his fist increased in size, mass, and density. Propelled by his body's elasticity, Mr. Fantastic's cartoonishly large fist rammed right into Doom's armored face.

The Latverian was sent flying across the room, away from the console, only stopping as he violently hit the opposite wall. The Doombots were now confronted by the other remaining members of the Fantastic Four.

Doom looked up and saw that his defeat was once again, imminent. But defeat was something that he could never accept. Especially not to Reed Richards. Behind his mask, he scowled as he saw his enemy snake towards him.

From the depths of his lungs, he let out a horrible sound of dark cadence. The Earth shook, and suddenly, the two Doombots that were about to be destroyed by the Thing and the Torch began to glow and split apart, until there stood before them six Doombots.

"Doom, I always wondered how you made these things, and now I know: evil sex magic!" Spider-Man said as two Doombots approached him. "I don't want it!"

He webbed the head of one Doombot, and swung it against the other, knocking them down.

"See? You two don't need me!" he laughed.

The Doombots quickly got on their feet; the one that had been webbed tore the webs away from its metallic face.

"Does anyone here know any insurance agents?" Spider-Man said, just before leaping and dodging the Doombot's blast.

The Thing and Torch were having a hard time with their Doombots, the pair fighting two each. The Thing was strong enough to take his Doombots out in a straight fight, but they weren't getting into a straight fight, choosing instead to blast the orange behemoth with their own energy bolts. Johnny Storm wasn't having an easier time. He tried his best to roast the Doombots, but they were particularly resistant to his flame. But at least he could avoid getting shot as he flew around the lab.

With his armor on, Dr. Doom was at least as strong as Spider-Man himself. It seemed that these Doombots were no different. If it were not for his spider-sense and his agility, the web-slinger would have been pounded down into submission. However, as Spider-Man dodged the blows coming at him, he gave some of his own. The fact that he was fighting robots allowed him to punch as hard as he wanted. Their armor was tough, but he was leaving some dents in them. The Thing was equally beginning to force his way to the Doombots. Though they showered him with firepower that would obliterate any ordinary man, the orange powerhouse managed to make his way through and grab a Doombot by its leg, slamming it repeatedly against the other. The Human Torch had managed to find a way out of the Negative Zone Access room with his two Doombots hot on his tail, unknowingly doing exactly as the blond flamer wanted. In the meanwhile, Mr. Fantastic was coiling around Dr. Doom himself, who fought tooth and nail against his attacker.

One of the Doombots tried to punch Spider-Man, but the arachnid superhero grabbed his arm and placed him in the way of the other Doombot's blast, leaving a big smoking hole in it.

"You really don't know how to dance the Frug, don't you?" Spider-Man joked.

The wall crawler then ripped off the Doombot's arm and hurled it, fingers first, into the other Doombot's chest. A torrent of electric sparks came out of the robot's mouth, before it fell down.

"Wait, why am I talking about the Frug? That's one of the stupidest named dances I know. Not worst than the Macarena though."

Spider-Man made a somersault and landed on the head of a Doombot that the Thing had turned his back on because it was so mangled as to not seem to be a threat. With one stomp he crushed it.

"You owe me now." Spider-Man said. "And I want waffles."

"Later." the curmudgeonly brawler replied.

Mr. Fantastic however, did not fare so well against his adversary. With one blast, Dr. Doom had the smartest man in the world out cold. Richards fell to the ground like a curtain. The Latverian tyrant down looked at the man he hated so much. He didn't say a word, but simply opened his palm towards the fallen hero. Suddenly, he felt his entire body lift off his feet and slam into the nearest wall. Hard. He looked up to see Sue Richards glaring at him.

"I really hate you." she said, trapping Doom in a bubble not dissimilar to the one she had been forced to trap the rest of the Fantastic Four in. She then rushed to check Mr. Fantastic. She held his pliable body in her arms and looked at his face.

The Thing and Spider-Man quickly joined her.

"How is he?" the webslinger asked

"He's breathing. He's tougher than he looks" she said

"What about you Suzie?" Ben Grimm asked.

"I have a headache, and my pride's wounded, but that's all. Help me take Reed to the infirmary."

"You have an infirmary?" Spider-Man asked as he helped pick up Reed Richards' unconscious body.

"What bug brain, you thought we didn't have one?" said Johnny Storm, who had clearly taken care of his Doombots outside. He walked towards Reed and helped Ben with him, replacing Spider-Man. Beneath his mask, Spider-Man raised an eyebrow, but he said nothing.

And then, it hit him, his spider-sense. He turned quickly, but not quick enough. Dr. Doom somehow managed to break the force-field Sue had trapped him in. The Invisible Woman grunted, and Doom let out a blast that hit Spider-Man. If he hadn't hardened his body, he would have been seriously hurt. As it was however, he was shoved violently against the wall, in addition to the blast, leaving him momentarily dazed. Doom aimed again, this time at Richards, but Sue Richards was quick. As the blast left Doom's iron glove, it hit the Invisible Woman's force-field. It bounced back, and hit the console of the Negative Zone Portal. The device began to glow oddly, and the entire room shook.

The Invisible Woman waved her hand and sent another force-field at Dr. Doom. This time, the Latverian tyrant was hit hard and knocked through the portal.

Shaking off the cobwebs in his head, Spider-Man got up and looked at the console, and then at the portal. His spider-sense was acting up again and he didn't have to guess why. He turned to the Invisible Woman.

"Sue, I need you to get Reed and everyone else out of here. I'm getting a very bad feeling about this." Spider-Man said.

"How bad?" the Invisible Woman asked.

As she finished that simple question, the room began to shake. A horrible whine came out of the portal.

"I think it's pretty bad. Worse than the Macarena."

The Invisible Woman began to walk towards the portal, but she was stopped when Spider-Man grabbed her arm.

"Whoa! Where do you think you're going?" he asked, his tone serious.

"I have to…"

"Do nothing!" Spider-Man said, cutting her off. "You may be the most powerful member of the Fantastic Four, but can you stop that thing without tearing this city apart?"

"What do you suggest we do?" she asked.

Spider-Man looked at Ben, he looked at Johnny, and then he once again looked Sue Richards straight in the eye.

"I can fix it." he said, nervously.

"You? How?" Johnny asked, horrified by the implication.

"I can do it. I'm a science major!" he said with some pride, amidst his growing fear. "I may not be as smart as Reed Richards, or Victor Von Doom, but I got the basics." he then pointed a finger at Johnny Storm. "And I know more about this than he does."

"That's for damn sure." Ben Grimm guffawed. "But he's right Suzie. Let the kid do his thing. We'll get Reed patched up in no time to fix this mess." The Thing then looked at Spider-Man. "Don't do anything stupid."

Spider-Man nodded and turned towards the Negative Zone Portal. He paused as something occurred to him.

"Wait! Before you go, there's an old lady called May Parker. The best lady there ever was. She lives at 738 Winter Garden Drive Forest Hills. Tell her that Peter loves her. And tell her that he's very sorry and that he wished he could do better for her. Will you do that?" he asked.,

"I give you my word." Ben Grimm said.

"And please take care of her. She's been through too much." Spider-Man said.

"Don't worry." Johnny said with a sad expression.

"Thanks. You've been a good friend, Firebug. You too, Rocky. All of you. Now please get out of here." he said.

The four left the room and Spider-Man closed the door behind them. The room began to shake again, and once again, the portal began to whine horribly. As quickly as possible, the web-slinger sealed the room with a coat of webbing, exhausting an entire cartridge.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Spider-Man didn't bother to reload his web-shooters, instead moving towards the console. The room began to shake harder, and the whine became more horrendous by the minute. It would be hard for any normal man to stand up. However, Spider-Man had the balance of a spider, as well as its strength and agility; along with his ability to adhere to any surface, the web-slinger had a steady footing.

Standing behind the console, Spider-Man saw that it was a mess, but a workable one. There were cracks here and there, and some wiring was exposed, but the information on the screen seemed reliable, and the controls worked.

However, despite Spider-Man's previous boast, the console itself, and its controls, seemed beyond his understanding. It took a few seconds for him to get a hold of his bearings and understand how to work the buttons and the dials in a proper manner.

Once he got the basics, his fingers worked furiously on the console, tapping buttons and turning dials. And as this happened, the room began to shake as if the Earth itself were being torn apart and the whine coming out of the portal turned into a roar. Idle things that had been lying about in the room, knocked over by the terrible fight with the Doombots, and indeed, the Doombots themselves were suddenly sucked into the portal by a strong attractive force.

Spider-Man held on dearly to the console as he figured the situation out. He read the data on the screen. The portal it seemed, no longer opened to the Negative Zone. The readings were too different. It seemed that the portal opened to another world entirely. However, the information was too incomplete. Either way, as things were, the entire city of New York would be sucked in, as Dr. Doom would have wanted.

The wall-crawler could only see one solution and that was to cut off the portal's power and hope it weakened, but it would take time. Guided in part by his own scientific education and in the other part by his spider-sense, he typed in more commands and turned the dials several times. He ripped out a panel and let it fly into the portal and began to tamper with the wires, redirecting electric currents and making sure that everything worked as it should.

And then, things began to come together. The portal's power was fading away. He still felt it tugging at him, but by the time the portal had gained enough strength to drag within it all of New York, it would have no power to do so.

Beneath his mask, Spider-Man allowed himself to smile. He might see Aunt May after all.

And that's when Spider-Man's spider-sense hit him like a truck.

The portal roared one last time. Spider-Man held tightly to the console, but soon that turned into a vain gesture; the console itself, despite being strongly attached to the building itself, succumbed to the immense pressure it had been subjected to. It was ripped off of the floor, taking Spider-Man with it. Desperately, Spider-Man reached out and aimed for the wall. He tapped his web-shooters. To his dismay, nothing happened, and he flew aimlessly into the black void.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(DC Universe, Justice League Watchtower)

_As Wally would say, 'No one with a rack this great should be this bored', _Power Girl thought to herself.

She didn't mind monitor duty; she wasn't a brat like some of the younger members, who just wanted to have fun putting out fires and punching bad guys. It was a really important position, if you thought about it, worthy of having an actual superhero spending their precious time sitting in front of a computer like some Star Trek fanboy. If anything came up, it took the wisdom and maturity that came from actually being out in the field to determine who should be assigned where, what crises required intervention and which could be handled by the proper authorities, and most importantly, if any of the distress signals they picked up were traps.

Karen felt very appreciated to be trusted with that responsibility, practically leading the JLA, really. It would just be nice if something were actually happening.

Since the defeat of Luthors Secret Society of Supervillains and Darkseids Invasion of Earth, about seventy-seven percent of the Earth's supervillain population was jailed. The remainder were, by and large, small-time criminals—or those presumed dead, but with no corpse. So, probably not dead. Thus every supervillain on Earth was either in prison or lying low. There were no volcanoes. No wars. No tidal waves. No riots. No earthquakes. No meteors. Everyone, including the superheroes, seemed to be staying home and enjoying a well-deserved rest.

Except for Karen, who had monitor duty.

She wished she had a boyfriend. This would be a great time for some phone sex, and she was sure she wasn't the only one who'd thought so. Every time Vixen wrapped up a shift on monitor duty, the place smelled like fish.

In lieu of that, could she watch _The Walking Dead_ on the big monitor? Yes, she could, but would Batman know about it? Yes, he would—but could she beat him up if he said anything about it? Probably.

Then again, she was supposed to be monitoring, and that meant being responsible and checking in on her teammates. Making sure none of them had been captured, tortured, made to watch CBS, whatever. And if the spy satellites happened to pick up anything—_interesting—_well, she'd just stop watching. Eventually. Once she was sure no one was going to be tortured.

Karen was pretty sure she'd just figured out why Flash and Booster never volunteered for monitor duty so much. And here she'd thought it was a great thing too.

Just then the monitors went off, indicating an anomaly appeared on Earth, a portal to be more precise.

"Batman, this is Power Girl! We have a situation here!" Power Girl said over the radio.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

And here we have the first chapter of my latest story, courtesy of phantom00. If you'll notice I've changed a few things to be different from his story. Especially the part where the FF's reputation is salvaged.

Why is it no one ever thought about that? It happens so many times in other cartoons. The bad guys ruin the heroes reputations, and at the end of the show nothing is ever done about it. But the next episode, it's all fixed, and no one knows how their reputations got repaired.

GI Joe, Thundercats, The Fantastic Four, and others.

Anyway, hope everyone likes this. I should have the second chapter up some time in the next couple of weeks. I've got a lot of updates to work on.


End file.
